Our lovely Tragedies
by Brokensmile15
Summary: A romance between Simon and Izzy. Inspired by Taylor Swift Songs! You'll know which ones :D Review, Favorite!
1. The Story of Us

**Hey I decided to write a fanfic for Izzy and Simon. My last one was just about Izzy but this time I'll make sure it's Simon and Iz. Hope you like it. This story was inspired by The Story of Us by Taylor Swift.**

Simon:

Clary and Simon go to Veselka for breakfast. They haven't had time to hang out so Clary called Simon early in the morning and bugged him until he finally agreed. Simon

and Clary picked a booth in the corner with less light. Though Simon is a Daylighter now, he feels weird about being out in the sun. "What are you getting?" Clary asks

even though she knows he's getting coffee.

"Coffee," he yawns. "Make that two." She laughs as he rubs his eyes and stretches his arms over his head. Just then Isabelle Lightwood walks in with Jace. Simon's eyes

widen. His mind goes back to when they last saw each other. They were at the Statue of Liberty celebrating their anniversary. She broke it off after that day. He never

knew why she did what she did. Sometimes he wished he knew. Sometimes he wished he asked. Clary caught him staring across the room at Isabelle. "Simon," she shook

him. He blinked, looking up at her –annoyed. "What?" she looked at Isabelle then back at him. "You still love her, huh?" she asked, just as Simon's coffees came with

Clary's pancakes and French toast. Simon sighed.

"That obvious?" She nodded. "Why don't you go talk to her?" Simon shook his head. "I can't," He took a long sip from his first coffee. "Sure you can!" Clary was about to

get up and walk over to them when Simon yanked her back down. "Ow!" she rubbed her wrist. He shook his head, burying his face in his hands. If only he could say what

he wished he said what he wanted to say, then Clary wouldn't be this annoying right now.

Isabelle:

"Why are we here?" Isabelle asked Jace. Usually, they had their breakfast in the Institute. She had just finished making Jace's breakfast when Jace told her to dump it in

the trash because they were going out for breakfast. At first, she was mad about it, but then again with Jace's appetite she'll be cooking all day. Jace had brought them to

Veselka –the place where she and Simon used to go to. She remembered the first time they went here. She wasn't sure about it and asked him why they're eating here.

As Jace and she took a sit, she saw him. Simon Lewis, right across from them...with Clary. "I don't want to eat here," She got up and was about to leave when Jace

pushed on her shoulders. "Oh no, I'm hungry and this is brother sister bonding time," She scowled at him. "Since when did you care about that?" He waved off her

question**. **She gave up on leaving, and tried as hard as she could not to look at Simon.

Simon:

"So why did you guys break up in the first place?" Clary asked curiously. Simon shook his head. I wish I knew, he thought. He stared at Isabelle again. When he looked at

her, it was like they were the only two there. He tried being friends with her. But according to her, they truly won't be friends, and it'll just be awkward. Right now, he'd

rather have that instead of this. She didn't look at him. He wanted her to. "You're doing it again." Clary pointed out. Simon thought for a second. Why were they here

coincidentally the same day and morning as Clary and him? Maybe this was a set up, he thought. He should be mad, but he wasn't. He was actually kind of glad. "Hey, do

you mind if we go up to them?" He shook his head, standing up. Clary led them to Jace and Isabelle's table.

Isabelle:

"Why are we here, Jace?" Isabelle demanded. It wasn't like Jace to pull a stunt like this. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, she thought. She took a quick glance at Simon. His

head was down on the table while Clary shook him. She laughed a little. "You still like him, don't you?" Jace asked with a mocking look on his face. "So," Isabelle muttered,

leaning back against the chair, crossing her arms. Jace arched his brow. "Then why did you dump him?" She didn't answer him of course. Those kinds of things were too

personal. She didn't want to, but she felt like she had to. She was falling too much in love. Her head spun with every kiss, her hands shake when he held it. She couldn't

think of anyone but him. It was torture! Alec said to make a wise decision and she did –or at least she thought. When she finally got the courage to break it off, her heart

broke into a million pieces. She knew his did too. He had told her so many times how much he loved her and how it was the best feeling he had ever felt. She felt the

same way of course, but she never had the courage to speak up. It killed her back then. Now it killed her twice as much. "Why did I ever do that?" she thought out loud.

"Do what?" Jace asked. She had forgotten he was still there. That always happened when she thought of Simon. "I got to go," She said lamely.

Simon: .

**"**Clary, she's getting up!" Simon whispered to Clary, alarmed. She patted his hand gently, reassuring him it was fine. They sped up to them before Isabelle had a chance

to get away left. This was a bad idea! Simon thought. "Jace!" Clary called them. Jace and Isabelle turned around. She was at the exit. She and Simon locked eyes. If his

heart were beating, it would have popped from how fast it beat. His breath went shallow. The light and how it made her eyes sparkle brighter than the stars made him

dizzy. She smiled and waved. He waved back, a grin playing on his lips. "I'll see you later, Clary." He rushed to her. It was silent for a moment. He had thought of what to

say to her a bunch of times: I love you, I never stopped, I wish you and I never had a fall out, I wouldn't fight anymore if you won't. But nothing came out! She shrugged

before leaving the cafe. He watched her go, leaving yet another big heart ache.


	2. Back to December

**HEY GUYS! I GOT A REQUEST TO DO ANOTHER STORY OF THEM SO HERE IT IS :D THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST CHAPTER SO READY THAT FIRST. I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE CONTINUING THIS AFTER THIS CHAPTER BUT WE'LL SEE HOW THIS ONE GOES FIRST. LET ME KNWO WHAT YOU THNK**

April 12, 2011

Isabelle:

The sun shone bright today. That must be a good sign, Isabelle thought. She was sporting a colorful summer dress with red ballet flats. She hadn't worn something so

carefree like in ages, but she wanted to make a good impression. Her hair was down so the light wind blew it in her face. She sighed. "Where are you?" Alec had warned

her that Simon might not even show up, but she didn't care. This was too important to let fear and insecurities get in the way. She sat down on the root of the big oak

tree in Central Park, examining her manicure as she normally would when bored to death. She looked around, eyeing every pale person resembling Simon, feeling

disappointed when it was just another mundane.

Simon:

"You should go," Clary encouraged. She's been at it for hours now, bugging him about going to Central Park to see Isabelle. Why should he? She left him. She had made it

very clear at Veselka's that they were history. Clary should know better. She was there when it happened! "Shut up, Clary." He groaned. It was too early to

start with him on this.

Isabelle had sent an invitation through Clary: a picnic today at four. It was three forty five now. He had planned to stand her up, tell Isabelle that he slept in. But it was

really hard to do that when Clary keeps nagging at him to get up. Who let her in here anyways? "Go away!" He threw a pillow at her. She dodged it. Jace training her is

really paying off. "If you don't, you'll regret it. I just want you to be happy." He sighed, turning to face her. She was in one of her painting tees and ripped jeans. Simon

grinned, sitting up and glaring at her. "Then get me my pint."

Isabelle:

"I knew this was a bad idea!" She screamed into the phone. She hated him for letting her do this, for not stopping her when the idea sprouted in her mind. "Just wait,"

Alec said, sounding bored. That biotch, Isabelle thought. "It's been ten minutes already." She whined. Alec groaned. He must be with Magnus. He never likes to be

bothered when they're together. "Then go call Clary. She's the one that delivered the invitation, right? Look I got to go. Love you, bye." He hung up before she could say

anything else.

Isabelle decided to leave. What was the point? He's not coming. She blew it! Just then as she starts to pack her things, Simon walks towards her. She sighed in relief,

dropping everything and running toward him. She stopped abruptly when she saw the look on his face. She took a few steps back, feeling shy now. "I'm so glad you made

time to see me," He nodded, still not speaking. She leads him to the picnic area. He relaxes a little after she gave him some coffee laced with blood. "So how's life?" She

asked awkwardly. He looked at her, searching for something Isabelle didn't know. "Izzy, what's this about? What do you want from me?" She was taken aback. What _do_ I

want from you? She thought. She never really figured it out. She wanted a lot of things from him: his arms around her waist, his lips against hers, him smiling just for her,

his heart belonging to her. She examined him precisely.

His guard's up, Isabelle thought. She could feel it. She bit her lip, at lost for words. I know why you're quiet, she wanted to say. Because of the last time you saw me. I left

you there for death to take. "Simon," she whispered. "I haven't been sleeping. I can't stop thinking. I know it was weird for me to ask you to come here. I would've just

gone to you but I didn't know where you lived exactly-"

"You didn't want to know." He interrupted.

"Yeah, uhm, right. I didn't." Simon sighed. "I kept playing back in my head when you left me. I go back to that night every time I close my eyes. Do you know how painful it

is to give someone everything you've got and have them throw it in your face without so much as an explanation?" Isabelle froze. Now she felt like crap, making her anger

flare up. She hated feeling this way: the feeling of self pity. "I realized I loved you, Simon!" she blurted out. "Back in December, I loved you. And I was afraid to be in love.

I was raised to believe it was bad. I know that sounds weird but it's true." She was just rambling now. She didn't know where this is going to lead to. She began to

shake.

"Izzy, Izzy shhh." He took her hand, which were now balled up into fist. "It's okay."

"No it's not!" she cried. "How can you say that? I was a bitch to you! I treated you like shit Simon. Get that through your head! Why are you being nice to me? Why?"

She shook violently. Simon wrapped his arms around her as an attempt to calm her down. "Because I care about you."

Simon:

Simon tried to come up with things to say. He mentally made a list of reasons he was being nice to Isabelle after all she did. "Because I'm genuinely a good person? Because you aren't a bitch?"Then slowly he said. "Because I love you."


End file.
